Not Again
by Evilkat23
Summary: well, this is based somewhere during the first game and basically like Felix in the start of the game, Ivan gets caught in a flood and is swept away. Isaac does his best to find him. that's really the best I have to say. no pairings or anything


The harsh wind picked up dramatically as the team made their way into the nearest village. Ivan had his arms wrapped around his chest, his whole body braced against the wind as if he might blow away. Isaac and Garet stood beside him; Isaac had one hand on the smaller boy's back just in case he might. Mia stayed close to Garet; Isaac couldn't see that well but he was sure that Garet had his hand on her back as well to stop her from blowing away.

Another strong gust raced passed them, Whipping their hair back in the process. Ivan shut his eyes tight against the wind, not being able to see, he was force to rely on Isaac's hand on his back to help him. Once the wind died down, Ivan reopened his eyes just enough to see where the hell he was going. Then the drop of water hit his hand.

All at once rain poured down soaking all of them almost instantly. Stopping in their tracks the group looked at each other and frowned. "Well, it can't get any worse, right?" Garet asks, as soon as the words left his mouth a clap of thunder rang over our heads and the wind picked up once more causing the cold rain to hit their faces full blast. "We need to find a village and fast!" Isaac yelled over the wind and rain, Mia yelled back saying, "How can we do that if we can't even see where we are going?!"

Standing there for a few seconds in silence, getting wetter and wetter by the second. (Immature moment number one: That's what she said!) Finally Isaac shook his head "Let it be a cave or Village! We need to get somewhere dry!" he yelled, his normal messy blonde hair now flat and straight against his face. Garet nodded, even in the rain and wind his hair still stood up straight and tall. "I agree with Isaac, even if the Cave has monsters in it, it's not like we can't beat them! And it's still a hell of a lot safer than out here!" Isaac suddenly turned to Ivan and said, "What do you think?" he asked almost calmly to the smaller male.

Ivan's looked at Isaac, unblinking, he said, "anything sounds fine! Just as long as we are dry!"

Isaac nods "Then it's settled, let's keep going straight!" he stood tall; the team nodded and were quick to get moving.

The cave was dark and dingy, but it was dry and that's all that mattered to them. Garet was quick to start a fire and Isaac took out the food that had somehow managed to stay dry. Mia was one of the first ones to the warmth of the fire. Her hair was plastered to her face and her soaking clothes probably weighed as much as her. Isaac sat down between Ivan and Mia, his hair starting to slowly bounce back to its messy place. Garet now sat down in the small circle a smile on his doofy face. "Ah! This is more like it!" he said taking off some of his heavy clothing. Isaac nodded and took off his yellow scarf, once off he started to wring the water out of it.

The fire crackled loudly in the cave, Ivan undid his cape around his neck and allowed it to hang on a nearby rock. The rain outside didn't let up, if anything it got worse. The thunder rolled loudly outside causing all of them to look up. Isaac frowned along with Garet "Looks like we're going to be staying here a while" the leader said tossing an apple to Mia. Garet nodded and caught a pear that Isaac had tossed, Ivan was quick to catch Isaac's flying apple. Isaac smiled once everyone had something to eat and started to eat a piece of fruit as well.

Ivan was the first one to finish; tossing the core into the fire he sighed and listened to the fire crackling. Isaac was next to finish, after he was done he sighed and looked outside "I'm sure the storm will blow over by the morning" Mia said and Garet nodded, still chewing, he added " 'ay I'ac I'm 'ure it will be over by t'morrow!" they all chuckled a little a Garet but said nothing more. Once everyone had finished eating and their clothes where somewhat dry, they decided to call it a night.

Using his still damp cape as a blanket Ivan snuggled close to the fire and was quick to sleep.

Ivan couldn't identify the sound that woke him, it was a boisterous sound, so loud that it didn't just wake Ivan it woke Isaac as well. The two blonds stared at each other for a few moments; it sounded again, a low rumbling that caused the ground to lightly shake like a herd of animals were running towards them. The rain still sounded outside and the wind blew in howls but the rumbling was so loud that you couldn't hear the rain or wind. Ivan gave Isaac a worried look and the leader got to his feet in a flash. "Hey! Garet, Mia, wake up!" he yells.

As they stirred awake, Ivan got up and hurriedly, grabbing his staff he clutched it tightly in both of his hands. Isaac grabbed his sword and stood by Ivan. "Whatever it is…it's getting closer" he said, Garet and Mia jumped up grabbing their own weapons. The ground started to shake violently, finally Ivan could hear what was coming at them and it wasn't an animal.

It was water…lots of it.

Ivan and Isaac turned to each other, both showing fear in the eyes, then the flood hit the cave.

Instantly water filled the small space up, Ivan felt his body being dragged and whipped around by the water's fast movement. A state of confusion over took him as his body was being pulled with the water. Not knowing where he was made the smaller blond panic and start kick around, air bubbles coming out of his mouth and nose, fanatically he swam upward, his legs kicking, pumping against the water, his clothes weighing him down more than they did before.

Just when he thought his lungs where going to burst, he made it to the surface. Taking deep breaths, he turned looking around frantically. "Isaac!...Garet!" he cried. Before he knew it, he was back under the water. Catching him off guard it caused water to go into his mouth and nose, the inside of his nose and throat stung as the water forced its way down.

Getting back to the surface, he coughed and wheezed, splashing the water with his hands trying to stay above the surface. "Isaac! Mia! ANYBODY!" he screamed, the water threatening to bring him down once more. Looking around, he realized that he was no longer in the cave. Cave or no cave, the water was still higher than him and hard to swim in. The current started to pick up, dragging Ivan with it. Not wanting to go with the current, Ivan desperately moved his arms around trying to find something to hold on to.

Thankfully he did find something, a tree root. Grasping it, he felt his body being pushed with the current but he stayed in place thanks to the root. The water was making it hard to keep his grip on the root. "Ivan!" it was Isaac, looking around the best he could, Ivan found Isaac, Garet, and Mia all on higher ground. They were all wet, but safe. They were a good ten feet away from where Ivan was. "Hang on!" Mia screamed over the roaring water, high pitched winds and loud rain.

Isaac was the first to act, jumping from the higher ground to a nearby rock that was poking just above the water. "Isaac!" Mia yelled as the leader seemed to lose his balance for a split second, whether he did or not he still managed to stay on the rock. If it was possible, the current seemed to have gotten stronger; Ivan felt his grip loosening on the root. A small wave of water came up and hit Ivan's face, causing water to go into his mouth once again, coughing and sputtering madly, Ivan shook his head trying to get the water out of his eyes. "Hang on just a little longer! I'm almost there!" Isaac's voice sounded far off, like in a long corridor that echoed with every voice.

Not knowing if it was his adrenaline running out or if he was just growing too tired to carry on but he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Ivan!" Isaac had one of his arms extended trying to reach the smaller male. Ivan let go of the branch with one of his hands and extended it out to Isaac's, just inches from Isaac's hand but no avail. Isaac moved a little closer but not enough to fill the gap.

His one hand on the root started to slip. Ivan looked at Isaac, who started to shake his head "Hang on! Just hang on!"

"I'm sorry…"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the root gave way and he fell under the water.

"IVAN!" Isaac yelled his hand still out. Mia's hands flew to her mouth; Garet said nothing, his head shaking. Isaac shook his head "No…please…Ivan…come back…please…"

**Tell me what you think! Please review and be nice!**


End file.
